Speech recognition is the process by which an acoustic signal received by microphone is converted to a set of text words, numbers, or symbols by a computer. These recognized words then can be used in a variety of computer software applications for purposes such as document preparation, data entry, and command and control. For example, speech recognition systems may be used in modern operating rooms to control various medical systems and devices. A surgeon or other user, by giving a simple voice command, may direct the functionality of a device controlled by the speech recognition system. For example, the surgeon may deliver a voice command to adjust a patient table or adjust the pressure of a pump.
To enable speech recognition in an operation room, medical devices and/or other equipment are connected with a component (e.g., a call system) through communication channels (e.g., an Ethernet connection, device bus, etc.). A speech recognition system is also connected providing the voice driven user interface and recognition software. When a voice command is issued, the command may be recognized and converted to a text string. If it is successfully identified as valid command corresponding to one of the connected devices, the system will send an appropriate signal so that the desired control action is taken.
In order to present what commands can be issued by the user, generally such systems adopt a tree-structured command menu. Each level of the command menu contains a collection of acceptable voice commands, each of which then leads to a sub-menu of new commands, if it is recognized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,239 discloses a voice controlled surgical suite employing a tree-structured command menu. If a surgeon is attempting to adjust an operating table, the surgeon must first issue the command “table”, pause to allow the command to be recognized and the table command sub-menu loaded, issue an applicable table command from the sub-menu, and so on.
Therefore, the known speech recognition systems generally do not save time in the operating room. The surgeon must issue multiple voice commands to effectuate a single action. Further, the known systems force surgeons to adopt an unnatural way of giving voice commands (e.g., isolated speech) that requires considerable practice before the surgeon can use the system efficiently.
It is therefore desired to provide a system and method for implementing speech commands which recognizes multiple speech commands delivered in a single utterance.
It is further desired to provide a system and method for implementing speech commands which recognizes both the traditional isolated speech commands as well as non-traditional commands without reconfiguring.